


Obsidian

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: Fetish AU for Robin Statera [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (although not graphic), Aftercare, BDSM, Blood, Explicit Consent, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Shock, Stabbing, Subdrop (Kind of), Trust, Vomiting, consensual torture, consentual, it's sweet okay, knife, really extreme pain, subspace (kind of), wound, wound fingering, wound fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Robin asks Jensen to stab him and then finger the wound. That's it.





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just because this consensual does not mean it's a safe practice in real life. Please don't stab your partners (or anyone) because you're probably not an EMT and I bet you'd hate for them to get an infection.

Robin laid over Jensen’s lap, lazily sharpening a small knife. Jesen had his hand on Robin’s shoulder, petting it in more of an effort to calm himself down than Robin. He shifted, guiding Robin to sit up with most of his weight leaning on Jensen’s chest. He took the knife from him and placed it on the floor next to the towel and the first aid kit.

“Are you sure you want this?” Robin nodded and lifted the hem of his shirt.  
“I’m positive”.  
“I might have to take you to the hospital…”  
“I know.” Robin reached his hand up and stroked Jensen’s face, “I trust you”. He handed Jensen the knife off the floor and relaxed into his body. “Whenever you’re ready”.

Jensen took the blade and sighed. He traced an area of Robin’s lower abdomen with his fingertips before gently pressing the flat edge against the skin. He hesitated, “are you sure this won’t hurt you?” Robin opened his eyes again, “Of course it’ll hurt,” he placed his hand over Jensen’s, guiding the knife back to his body. “That’s the point”.

Robin closed his eyes, readjusting to get more comfortable. He smiled when he felt Jensen turn the knife and puncture his abdomen. The knife slid through the tissue smoothly. He could feel something warm pouring over his stomach, soaking his shirt and coating his fingers in their curiosity. Jensen’s hands were touching him now, hugging him close, petting his hair.

“Are you alive?” The awe in his tone overshadowed the concern. Robin opened his mouth to affirm him but only a pathetic cry came out. Jensen lowered his voice to a whisper, “Can I start now?” Robin pried open his eyes and nodded hazily.

Jensen carefully wiped the opening to clear some of the blood out of his way. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Robin’s mouth as he wiggled his finger inside the wound. Robin watched with wide eyes as a second finger joined beside the first.

“Oh wow…” Jensen slid his fingers in and out of the small hole, each time drawing more gore to gush out of the wound. He looked up at his boyfriend’s face, he was very pale and his eyebrows knitted together in pain but his gaze was firmly set on watching him finger open his insides. “I can feel your intestines”

“Fuck” Robin stared transfixed as he continued to violate his internal organs. He started to feel dizzy, nausea swirling in his stomach. “Jen?”

Jensen paused, “I’m here.”

“I think I’m-’M gonna be sick” He closed his eyes and tried to will away the thickening saliva to no avail. Jensen angled his head to purge without risk of choking, patiently rocking him until his retching ceased.

“I think it’s time to get you patched up now.”  
“No! Please don’t stop…” Robin weakly protested Jensen removing his hand and pressing a large piece of gauze over the cut.  
“Don’t fall asleep just yet baby” Robin struggled to keep from the hypnagogic trace lulling him to ignore the increasing cold seizing his stomach and the discomfort of the amatuer stictches.

His body went completely rigid. He could vaguely feel Jensen’s blood coated hand holding his face and wiping his forehead with cool water. He laid on the floor for a few moments like that; drenched in cold sweat and short intervals of no air. His eyes fluttered closed and everything faded.

Eventually he came to, much to Jensen’s great relief. He was clean and dry and cozied up in their bed. He tried to sit up but waves of burning pain sent him back to his horizontal position.  
Jensen was lounging next to him, watching him carefully.

“Try not to move around a lot” Robin blinked at him before bursting into tears. “Hey, hey, shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay now. You’re safe baby” Jensen wiped his cheeks, holding his hand to his chest and kissing his hair.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s not-I’m not sad I don’t know why…” Jensen shushed him again.

“Don’t be sorry hon, it’s okay. I’m pretty sure I’d cry too if I got stabbed.” Robin let out a small chuckle, which turned into a cough and then pained groaning. “Sorry”

Robin shook his head, squeezing Jensen’s hand. “...thank you”

“Thank _you_ ”

Robin smiled weakly and snuggled into Jensen’s sweater before drifting off to sleep. He watched his breathing deepen.

“I love you.”


End file.
